


demon nie taki straszny jak go opisują.

by Ixon



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sick Character, Sweet, Teenagers, chory Andrzej, opiekuńczy Smuga, sweet talks XD
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixon/pseuds/Ixon
Summary: XXI wiek. Andrzej, Janek i Tadek to studenci, którzy są pod koniec swojej edukacji. wszystko jest słodko pięknie, ale na scenę wchodzi Michał i oczywiście wszystko się psuje.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, Tadeusz Nowicki/Michał Smuga
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4





	1. w oczekiwaniu na demona.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natsumi96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi96/gifts).



> wiem wiem wiem jest za słodko, za mało smugowo, ale tak ma być. chłopaki potrzebują tego cukru (ja również) i będę się kłócić z każdym kto powie inaczej.  
> wszystko wina Natsumi96, która powiedziała, że chce więcej Tadka.

-Brachu jestem! - Nowicki krzyknął wchodząc do mieszkania znajomych.  
-Jesteśmy w sypialni! - Smuga odpowiedział głośno ze zdenerwowaniem.  
Jan dalej ostro patrzył na Andrzeja, który leżał na łóżku pod kołdrą, kocem i jeszcze jednym kocem. Po chwili w drzwiach pokoju pojawił się Tadek z reklamówką w prawej dłoni i powiedział z dumą:  
-Kupiłem wszystko co chciałeś.  
-Dziękuję. - Wilmowski odrzekł słabo za Smugę przez co zasłużył sobie na jeszcze ostrzejszy wzrok zmartwionego chłopaka, który siedział koło niego na łóżku.  
-Co ja mówiłem o odzywaniu się? - Jan zadał pytanie z oburzeniem.  
Chory chciał jakoś na to odpowiedzieć, ale zrezygnował widząc zdenerwowaną minę rozmówcy. Sięgnął tylko prawą dłonią do jego osoby, udało mu się musnąć opuszkami palców jego nogi. Przyszły marynarz natomiast wybuchnął rozbawionym śmiechem i patrzył z zaciekawieniem na tę dwójkę. Dalej nie dowierzał w to jak poważnie i opiekuńczo Smuga podszedł do sprawy choroby Wilmowskiego.  
Siedzący chłopak odwrócił się do przyszłego marynarza i zaproponował pewnie:  
-Tadku chciałbyś może ugotować ten swój genialny rosół? Mamy wszystkie składniki na niego, bo wczoraj zrobiłem zakupy, ale jak dobrze wiemy twój rosół to mistrzostwo świata.  
Nowicki z zadowoleniem uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyciągnął pierś do przodu i odpowiedział z powołaniem do pracy:  
-Oczywiście, będzie to dla mnie przyjemność.  
Zobaczył jak kąciku ust Andrzeja powędrowały ku górze i podziękował mu potaknięciem głowy. Chory chyba zrezygnował z odzywania się, ponieważ nie chciał dokładać dodatkowych zmartwień już i tak zdenerwowanemu Smudze. Nowicki położył torbę z lekami na szafce i zdecydował, że jest to odpowiedni moment na ulotnienie się z pokoju.  
-Nie wierzę, że akurat dzisiaj musiałeś się rozchorować. - Przyznał ze złością Jan – Andrzej powiedz mi ile razy ja ci powtarzałem, że dzisiaj przyjeżdża mój starszy okropny brat? Dziesięć? Pięćdziesiąt? Sto? Dwieście razy? - Spytał się tak naprawdę retorycznie Smuga, nie czekał na jakąkolwiek reakcję od chorego.  
Wstał szybko od łóżka i zaczął wyciągać leki z reklamówki.  
-Naprawdę musiałeś wczoraj z tymi dzieciakami lepić bałwana? Cholera czy to się wlicza w praktyki szkolne?! - Ciągnął dalej swoją tyradę.  
Jan Smuga był aktualnie jednym wielkim kłębkiem nerwów i całą odpowiedzialność za to zwalał na Andrzeja. Dlaczego? Bo przez tego do szpiku kości dobrego człowieka zaczął odczuwać emocje i troszczyć się o bliskie mu osoby. Z przejęciem czytał nazwy leków, zdecydował co da pierwsze, a co drugie i już zamierzał otworzyć opakowania, kiedy odwrócił się do leżącego i rzekł:  
-A może tak odwołać to spotkanie? Jak znam życie Michał na początku będzie marudzić, bo tak bardzo chciał ciebie w końcu spotkać, ale powinien zrozumieć twoją niedyspozycję, przecież jest lekarzem! - Zakończył z jakimś lekkim obrzydzeniem i z przejęciem dodał po chwili – Nie nie nie, nie mogę do tego dopuścić, żeby dowiedział się, że jesteś chory. Jak znam życie przyjdzie z tym całym swoim specjalistycznym sprzętem, zbada cię, bo oczywiście on jest lekarzem, a ja będę weterynarzem. - Podkreślił dokładnie z oburzeniem te dwie profesje – Przecież ja się w ogóle na ludziach nie znam. - Zakończył z dobrze wyczuwalną rywalizacją w głosie.  
-Janie... - Zaczął ze spokojem Andrzej.  
Zdrowy dwoma szybkim krokami pojawił się koło leżącego, dotknął prawą dłonią gorącego czoła, a lewą przejechał z czułością po zakrytej piersi chorego.  
-Wiem wiem wiem, przepraszam. - Powiedział od razu hamując w sobie negatywne myśli – Po prostu chciałem, żeby dzisiaj był chociaż poprawny dzień, a od rana wszystko się sypie. Wiesz jakie relacje łączą mnie i Michała. - Przypomniał łagodnie i stwierdził stanowczo – Dam ci teraz wszystkie niezbędne leki, jeszcze napijesz się herbaty i spróbujesz zasnąć, jeśli do południa nie polepszy się twój stan to do niego zadzwonię i będę musiał odwołać spotkanie.  
Wilmowski wyciągnął spod kołdry drugą rękę i sięgnął do Smugi z zamiarem przytulenia go.  
-Ale przecież możesz się z nim spotkać. - Wyszeptał z bólem. Gardło go niemiłosiernie kuło, ale próbował tego po sobie nie pokazywać.  
Jan natomiast przejechał dłońmi na plecy Andrzeja i zaczął je delikatnie masować.  
-Bez ciebie to ja nie chcę się z nikim spotykać. - Przyznał zaborczo.  
Chory prychnął z rozbawienia przez co zaczął znowu kaszleć. Po tym niespodziewanym ataku, Jan przyciągnął do siebie Wilmowskiego, pocałował go z czułością w czoło i wyszeptał mu do ucha:  
-Mój mały chory tygrysek.  
I nastąpił drugi atak kaszlu.  
Chłopcy zaczęli się głupkowato śmiać i dopiero po pięciu minutach Smuga wrócił do szafki z lekami. Wziął w lewą dłoń tabletki, które Andrzej miał zażyć, a w prawej zgarnął szklankę wody. Znowu usiadł koło przyszłego geografa i zaczął wpakowywać mu tabletki do buzi i podawać napój małymi łyczkami.  
-Traktujesz mnie jak małe dziecko. - rzekł po tej czynności zmęczony Wilmowski.  
-Bo zachowujesz się jak dziecko. - Smuga stwierdził szczerze.  
-I kto to mówi? - Chory spytał się z lekkim rozbawieniem.  
Jan tylko pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem i bez słów wyszedł z pokoju.  
Oczywiście, że Andrzej miał rację, ale nie chciał się z nim kłócić. Denerwowało Smugę to jak on przywiązał się do przyszłego geografa. Nie myślał, że kiedykolwiek mógłby się z kimkolwiek przyjaźnić, a on aktualnie miał chłopaka, który ma znajomych i oni go nawet jako tako znoszą. To była po prostu jedna wielka abstrakcja.  
-Brachu... - Usłyszał jakoś w tle swoich myśli głos Nowickiego.  
Odnalazł go z zamyślonym wzrokiem i popatrzył na niego z wielkim niezrozumieniem.  
-Pytałem się jak z Andrzejem? - Powtórzył ciepło Tadek.  
-A... - Zaczął tak naprawdę nie wiedząc co – Andrzej ma się tragicznie, ale uważa, że wszystko jest dobrze, więc jesteśmy w ciemnej dupie. - Stwierdził pewnie.  
Brwi Nowickiego podeszły do góry, zlustrował wzrokiem niższego mężczyznę i odrzekł:  
-To ja ogarnę ten cały obiad dla twojego genialnego – przy tym słowie prychnął z rozbawieniem połączonym z wrogością – brata, a ty po prostu zajmiesz się swoim tygrysem.  
Smuga automatycznie pomachał głową na potwierdzenie, ale kiedy zrozumiał jak Nowicki nazwał Wilmowskiego momentalnie oprzytomniał, wbił w niego wzrok, zasyczał jak wielki kot i powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby:  
-Masz go tak więcej nie nazywać.  
Tadeusz z trudem powstrzymał wybuch śmiechu, klepnął porządnie w plecy prawą dłonią Smugę i zapewnił dziecinnie:  
-Przyrzekam już nigdy nie używać twoich słów przeciwko tobie.  
Jan zacisnął ze złością pięści, ale nie zareagował na zaczepkę. Minął szybko Nowickiego (co było trudne, ponieważ kuchnia była mała, a Tadek był wielki) i zajął się robieniem herbaty. Nie patrzył już więcej na przyjaciela, który zaczął jakby nigdy nic przygotowywać zupę.  
Smuga czasami miał dość Nowickiego dlatego, że mu zazdrościł tej łatwości w rozmawianiu, pokazywaniu swoich emocji i w ogóle życiu z innymi osobnikami. Janek nie rozumiał ludzi, byli oni za trudni dla niego, za skomplikowaniu, dlatego tak często uciekał do zwierząt i natury. Miał wielkiego farta, że do jego liceum przeniósł się Andrzej, który go z taką łatwością polubił, zaakceptował i pokochał.  
Smuga ze spięciem objął się kurczowo rękami, wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, zamknął oczy i zaczął liczyć od dziesięciu w dół. Wilmowski wymyślił ten system szybkiego oraz samodzielnego radzenia sobie z negatywnymi myślami. Po prostu jak Janek czuł się źle, nie miał Andrzeja pod ręką to tym miał siebie uspokoić. Oczywiście to działało. Dlaczego to dawało radę? Ponieważ Smuga wiedział, że ma w swoim życiu Wilmowskiego i to było piękne.  
Po chwili Jan otworzył oczy, oparł ręce o blat i powiedział sam do siebie:  
-Dobra w takim razie herbata.  
Kątem oka zobaczył jak Nowicki uśmiecha się do niego z taką wielką życzliwością.  
-Rozumiem, że na drugie danie ma być schabowy, ziemniaki i mizeria? - Tadek spytał się naturalnie.  
-Tak. - Smuga odpowiedział krótko i zaczął przygotowywać wszystkie niezbędne rzeczy do zrobienia ciepłego napoju.  
-Mogę wiedzieć skąd pomysł na taki bardzo polski obiad? - Zaczął niezobowiązująco drążyć Nowicki.  
Smuga zauważył lekkie wycofanie Tadka i zaczął się zastanawiać czy przyjaciel zrobił to specjalnie, w ogóle dostrzegł to na przestrzeni lat jak przyszły marynarz zmienił zachowanie w stosunku do niego. Czyżby Andrzej zrobił mu kilka poważnych wykładów? Janek w to wątpił, ponieważ był świadom inteligencji swojego wysokiego przyjaciela.  
-Oczywiście. - Stwierdził z lekką uprzejmością Smuga – Michał był na półrocznym wyjeździe w Szwecji, dlatego chciałem go tak przywitać.  
-Brachu naprawdę to miłe z twojej strony. - Przyznał z wielką powagą, ale również ze zdziwieniem przyszły marynarz.  
-Andrzej też tak uważa. - Jan rzekł z dumą i dodał od razu – Ale sam na to wpadłem jakby co.  
-Czyżbyś próbował zakopać topór wojenny? - Podsunął z udawanym zamysłem Tadek.  
-Punkt dla ciebie. - Odparł gładko Smuga – Akurat to jest pomysł Andrzeja. - Powiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion – Uważa, że mogę spróbować mieć lepsze relacje z bratem w co ja nie wierzę, ale...  
-Ale Andrzej nigdy się nie myli. - Zakończył z cieniem rozbawienia Nowicki.  
-Nieprawda. - Usłyszał od razu zaprzeczenie ze strony Jana – Czasami się myli, ale nie myli się w sprawie relacji międzyludzkich. - Wytłumaczył jakby dyktował jakąś definicję.  
Tadek był świadom tego, że chłopak jego najlepszego przyjaciela ma wielkie, a nawet ogromne problemy z życiem w społeczeństwie. Na początku bardzo go to bawiło, ale kilka ostrzejszych spojrzeń wycelowanych w niego przez Wilmowskiego spowodowały, że trochę przystopował ze swoim dziecinnym zachowaniem.  
-Chcesz herbaty? - Smuga spytał się go niepewnie i spojrzał na niego z jakąś serdecznością.  
„Czyżby Andrzej nauczył go nowych emocji?” - Szybka pomyślał wyższy chłopak.  
Nowicki odwrócił się do niego i odpowiedział miło:  
-Jasne brachu.  
Przyszły weterynarz nie wytrzymał za długo z konfrontacją na spojrzenia, dlatego co prędzej powrócił do czajnika i pośpiesznie przygotował jeszcze trzeci kubek ciepłego napoju.  
-Proszę. - Usłyszał po chwili szept i nawet Tadeusz nie odpowiedział, a Jana już nie było w pomieszczeniu.  
-On na sto procent jest kotem. - Przyznał z rozbawieniem Nowicki i sięgnął po naczynie z naparem, który był ozdobiony w małe słodkie mruczki.  
Smuga przed wejściem do sypialni, uśmiechnął się łagodnie i spróbował uspokoić emocje. Pierwszy raz od początku ich związku, czyli tak od pięciu (to już tyle?!) lat Andrzej nie chorował. Tłumaczył to swoją końską odpornością oraz zdrowym trybem życia. Pierwsze było prawdą, jednak z drugim Jan mógłby polemizować („Andrzeju spanie po trzy godziny dziennie to nie jest coś normalnego”). Chłopak odciągnął od siebie te nie najbardziej optymistyczne myśli, nacisnął prawym łokciem klamkę i wsunął się po cichu do pokoju.  
-Herbata dla chorego raz. - Powiedział delikatnie i już po chwili kubek z napisem „Najlepszy chłopak na świecie” tkwił w dłoniach chorego.  
-Dziękuję. - Wyszeptał z czułością leżący i podniósł się nieznacznie.  
-A co ja mówiłem o odzywaniu się? - Skarcił go jak małe dziecko i usiadł koło niego – Uważaj, bo jest gorąca. - Upomniał go z przejęciem.  
Wilmowski pomachał mu tylko głową, że rozumie i zaczął powoli dmuchać w napój. Smuga z czułością, którą oczywiście chciał ukryć, ale mu się to nie udało patrzył na swoją chorego tygryska. Każdy z nich trzymał w dłoniach kubek (Jan miał z napisem „Najsłodszy chłopak na świecie”) i w ciszy oraz spokoju pili herbatę. Jak już im się skończył napój to Andrzej postanowił, że pójdzie spać. Smuga naturalnie zrozumiał to jako wstanie oraz nieprzeszkadzanie leżącemu i już chciał zostawić chorego w spokoju, kiedy Wilmowski w ostatnim momencie złapał go słabo za prawą rękę i spytał się z bólem, ale również nadzieją:  
-Zostaniesz ze mną?  
Zdrowemu nie musiało się tego powtarzać, po chwili leżał pod kołdrą oraz dwoma kocami i tulił do siebie chorego chłopaka.  
-Mój mały chory tygrysek. - Wyszeptał w jego włosy, przez co Andrzej jeszcze bardziej wtulił się w jego klatkę piersiową.  
Już po pięciu minutach obydwoje smacznie spali w swoich objęciach.  
W tym samym czasie Nowicki nucił pod nosem jakąś piosenkę i tworzył sztukę zwaną rosołem. Jak już skończył to szybko spojrzał do pokoju i doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma serca, żeby ich budzić. Oczywiście musiał zrobić im kilka zdjęć (z milion razy sprawdzał czy lampa błyskowa na sto procent jest wyłączona) i cicho wyszedł z pomieszczenia zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zdecydował, że może trochę posprzątać w mieszkaniu i się za to wziął.  
Nie wiadomo kiedy, ale nastała godzina dwunasta. Przyszły marynarz uważał, że salon, kuchnia jak i łazienka są w miarę czyste. Dwójka z sypialni dalej nie pojawiła się w salonie. Tadek zastanawiał się nad tym, żeby ich obudzić, ale zrezygnował z tego. Andrzej wyglądał okropnie, a Janek potrzebował chwili spokoju przed konfrontacją ze swoim okropnym bratem (według przyszłego weterynarza ten człowiek był złem wcielonym), dlatego Nowicki doszedł do wniosku, że też może odpocząć, ale nie było mu to dane. Właśnie w tym samym momencie co usiadł na kanapie usłyszał dźwięk domofonu.  
Skoczył jak najszybciej mógł do drzwi wejściowych, podniósł słuchawkę i spytał się szeptem:  
-Halo?  
-Młody to ja Michał. - Usłyszał po drugiej stronie lekko zniekształcony, ale pewny głos.  
-Już otwieram. - Odparł ze zdezorientowaniem.  
Jak dobrze sobie przypominał wielki demon (jak Tadek nazywał Michała w myślach) miał się pojawić o szesnastej, dlatego kompletnie nie rozumiał tej sytuacji. Zaczął nasłuchiwać czy ktoś się porusza w sypialni, ale nic takiego nie usłyszał. Było to bardzo dziwne, ponieważ obydwoje mieli lekki sen, ale w kwestii Wilmowskiego mogło się to wytłumaczyć chorobą, a Smugi może troską? Tak, na pewno Jan był tak przejęty stanem zdrowia przyszłego geografa, że nie zwraca uwagi na resztę świata.  
Nowicki nawet nie wpadł na żadne normalne wytłumaczenie obecnej sytuacji, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Wzruszył z wielkim rozbawieniem ramionami i doszedł do wniosku, że jedynie co może zrobić to skonfrontować się z demonem, dlatego bez zastanowienia pociągnął za klamkę i od razu tego pożałował.  
-O! Pijany doktorek z baru. - Wymsknęło mu się.  
-A co ty tutaj kurwa robisz? - Usłyszał na przywitanie.  
„Tak, jesteśmy w ciemnej dupie.” - Przyznał z rozbawieniem Tadek, ale nie dał po sobie tego poznać.  
-Zapraszam do środka. - Powiedział, zbywając pytanie i odsunął się od drzwi, żeby zrobić miejsce Michałowi.


	2. spotkanie z demonem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> konfrontacja Michała i Tadka, która przebiega bardzo chaotycznie, ale też miło.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no jest śmiesznie, ale jakby co w 3 rozdziale będzie wszystko wytłumaczone.

Michał od rana czuł się okropnie. Cały wczorajszy dzień spędził na sprzątaniu swojego własnego mieszkania po wcześniejszych lokatorach. Dalej nie rozumiał co mu strzeliło do głowy, żeby wynająć komuś na pół roku swoją własną kawalerkę. Fakt, miał za to dodatkowe pieniądze, ale tak dziwnie się czuł w miejscu bliskiemu swojemu sercu, które nie pachniało nim tylko jakimiś słodkimi perfumami. Zaczął myśleć o tym, że powrót do Polski to jednak nie był dobry pomysł, nie potrafił przestawić się na życie w innym kraju, wszystko przypominało mu jego byłą narzeczoną i ten brak pracy, który doprowadzał go do szału. Wrócił wcześniej do ojczyzny, ponieważ chciał się jakoś zaaklimatyzować, spotkać ze starymi znajomymi i w ogóle pozwiedzać Warszawę, ale to był wielki błąd. Nie potrafił przestawić się na te inne życie, ponieważ funkcjonowanie za Bałtykiem było jakieś takie bardziej luźne oraz bezproblemowe, a miał wrażenie, że tutaj nawet przechodnie inaczej się na niego patrzą. Nie miał ochoty na wychodzenie do ludzi, którzy pierwsze o co się go pytali to jak tam było w Szwecji oraz czy znalazł sobie kogoś nowego. Zwiedzanie stolicy to był żart, każda ulica, każdy budynek, a nawet metro kojarzyło mu się z Dominiką. Dalej nie rozumiał dlaczego ten związek nie wypalił, przecież tak do siebie pasowali. Koniec końców miał przeczucie, że spędzi ten miesiąc siedząc na dupie oraz oglądając nudne seriale na Netflixie.   
Na szczęście dzisiaj miał odwiedzić swojego młodszego brata i o dziwo jego chłopaka, o którym dowiedział się przypadkiem. Pewnego razu jak do niego zadzwonił odebrał niejaki Andrzej Wilmowski i poinformował go, że Jan nie może z nim rozmawiać, ponieważ dostał pilnie wezwanie do zoo i zapomniał zabrać komórki. To było tak typowe dla jego młodszego brata. Zastanawiał się jakim wielkim masochistą musiał być Andrzej Wilmowski, żeby chcieć żyć u boku Jana Smugi. Naprawdę był ciekaw tego, dlatego udało mu się wymusić na bracie wspólne spotkanie i właśnie dzisiaj o dwunastej miało do niego dojść.  
Wstając rano doszedł do wniosku, że przejdzie się na piechotę do mieszkania brata, nie miał daleko, a spacer dobrze mu zrobi. Poszedł biegać, zjadł śniadanie, poczytał trochę artykułów o medycynie, ubrał się ciepło i wyszedł z mieszkania. Zegarek wskazywał jedenastą i młody doktor już zaczynał mieć obawy, że może się spóźnić, czego naprawdę nienawidził.  
Warszawa zimą wyglądała bardzo ładnie, ale Michał nie potrafił się tym cieszyć. Wszędzie widział widmo swojej dawnej miłości co czasami potrafiło nawet doprowadzić go do płaczu. Odgonił od siebie te bolesne i negatywne myśli, założył szybko słuchawki na uszy i odpłynął w swój świat nie zważając uwagi na głupich oraz nudnych ludzi.  
Pojawił się pod kamienicą równo o dwunastej, był z siebie zadowolony i nawet z lekką satysfakcją nacisnął na numerek siedem w domofonie. Po chwili usłyszał zmechanizowany głos, który znacząco odbiegał od mowy Jana, ale uznał, że może to Andrzej odebrał. Jak już został wpuszczony do budynku to z życiem wbiegł na drugie piętro. Czuł lekką ekscytację w opuszkach palców, że po tak długiej przerwie zobaczy swojego brata. Tak naprawdę nie widzieli się od kilku lat, ponieważ młody bardzo, ale to bardzo nie lubił się widywać. Michała to nie dziwiło, ponieważ za dzieciaka nie mieli najlepszych relacji, a potem śmierć rodziców, studia oraz intensywna praca młodego doktora nie pomogły w trzymaniu kontaktu między nimi. Starszy chciał to zmienić, dlatego zdecydował się na powrót do kraju i zaczął pracować nad swoją życzliwością do innych (praca w szpitalu bardzo mu w tym pomogła).  
Zapukał do drzwi z przejęciem i jakie było jego zdziwienia jak zobaczył po drugiej stronie, go, tego debilnego marynarzyka.  
-O! Pijany doktorek z baru. - Wymsknęło się tamtemu.  
Michał miał ochotę przywalić mu w twarz z całej siły, ale powstrzymał się, ponieważ mógł on być kimś ważnym dla jego młodszego brata. Chciał miło się zachować, ale niechęć do tego człowieka była większa, dlatego wypalił z wrogością:  
-A co ty tutaj kurwa robisz?  
Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie, nawet zobaczył na twarzy nieznajomego grymas rozbawienia. Walczyli na spojrzenia przez chwilę, aż w końcu marynarzyk powiedział:  
-Zapraszam do środka. - I odsunął się od drzwi, robiąc tym samym miejsce w przejściu dla Michała.  
Młody doktor przez chwilę zawahał się, nawet myślał o uciecze, ale nie mógł tak postąpić, ponieważ bardzo zależało mu na odnowieniu relacji z bratem. Dlatego tylko westchnął z irytacją i przeszedł przez próg.   
-Mogę prosić kurtkę? - Usłyszał pytanie skierowane do jego osoby, które miało brzmieć miło, ale było bardzo sztucznie zadane.  
-Ta. - Odpowiedział pod nosem i już po chwili oddawał swój ciuch człowiekowi, którego nie chciał już nigdy zobaczyć na oczy.  
Ściągnął ze zrezygnowaniem buty, przyjął bez słowa kapcie i zdecydował się na ponowienie pytania:  
-Mogę wiedzieć co tutaj robisz?  
Tym razem brzmiał łagodniej, można nawet powiedzieć, że przyjaźnie.  
Chłopak nie odezwał się tylko wyszedł z korytarza. Michał zastanowił się, żeby krzyknąć coś do niego, ale doszedł do wniosku, że tego nie zrobi tylko pójdzie za nim jak posłuszny piesek. Nie rozumiał czemu tak łatwo ulegał temu irytującemu człowiekowi.  
Stali w ciszy w kuchni po dwóch stronach pomieszczenia. Michał patrzył na marynarza ze zdziwieniem, natomiast on się do niego uśmiechał. Młody doktor czekał na jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienia albo w ogóle początek rozmowy, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Poruszył się nerwowo, oparł o blat i zaczął rzeczowo:  
-Jestem Michał Smuga, starszy brat Janka.  
Chłopak pokiwał głową z zamysłem i odpowiedział z rozbawieniem:  
-Tadeusz Nowicki, znajomy Janka.  
„Co za cyrk.” - Michał pomyślał z cierpieniem.  
-Więc.. - Zaczął już drugi raz, ponieważ znowu jego rozmówca zamilkł – mogę wiedzieć co tutaj robisz? - Dopytał się łagodnie, jednakże wzrastała w nim irytacja.  
-Jak dobrze wiesz dzisiaj miał być jeszcze jeden znajomy, to jestem ja. - Tadek odparł z oczywistością w głosie.  
„Jestem w ciemnej dupie.” - Michał stwierdził ze zmęczeniem.  
-Jak tam wyjazd? - Nowicki rzucił pytaniem bez ani grama ciekawości w głosie.  
-Ty nawet nie próbujesz być dla mnie miły. - Doktor powiedział z urażeniem.  
Tadeuszowi brwi powędrowały ku górze, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i odpowiedział wściekle:  
-A byłbyś miły dla człowieka, którego uratowałeś przed wielkim wpierdolem przez pieprzonych żołnierzyków z sił powietrznych – Na jego twarzy mogło zauważyć się obrzydzenie – i jedynie co dostał w podzięce to złamany nos, przekleństwa skierowane w jego stronę i wyzywanie go od największych ciot, bo jest w marynarce wojennej?  
Michał poczuł się głupio i otworzył usta z zamiarem wytłumaczenia swojego postępowania, ale nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Zastukał palcami w blat i wyszeptał nieśmiało:  
-Byłem wielce pijany i jeden z tych typów odbił mi narzeczoną.  
Tadeusz od razu wybuchł śmiechem, podszedł do niego, oparł swoją prawą dłoń o lewy bark doktora i pouczył go jak ostatniego głupka:  
-Zawsze można przeprosić.  
-Niby jak? - Starszy Smuga nie myśląc od razu wypalił, co było jego błędem.  
-Nie wiem idioto, hm – Nowicki zamyślił się wręcz teatralnie – mogłeś zadzwonić?  
Michał szybkim ruchem barku zrzucił z siebie rękę marynarza i odsunął się od niego.  
-Wstydziłem się do jasnej cholery! - Wyszeptał przegrany.  
-Czyli zamierzałeś grać tchórza i już nigdy się do mnie nie odezwać? - Tadeusz spytał z jakimś bólem.  
Doktor musiał wbić wzrok w podłogę, bo czuł się zażenowany. Stał tak jeszcze przez chwilę czując spojrzenie Nowickiego na sobie i zdecydował się, że wyjście z kuchni do salonu to najlepsza odpowiedź. Nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić, złapał się z desperacją za głowę próbując tym jakoś się uspokoić, ale mu to nie wychodziło.  
„Głupie uczucia.” - Pomyślał ze zdenerwowaniem i przygryzł dolną wargę.  
-Michał... - Usłyszał słabo za sobą i ze strachem odwrócił się jak batem strzelił do tego głosu.  
Na jego nieszczęście marynarz stał za blisko niego, dlatego walnął go przypadkiem łokciem w twarz.  
-Jezu Chryste! - Lekarz wykrzyczał z wielką troską.  
Tadeusz stał lekko oszołomiony, ale nie wyglądał na zdziwionego, mogłoby się nawet powiedzieć, że spodziewał się tego. Złapał się automatycznie za piekący policzek, ale ból był do zniesienia. Starszy Smuga natomiast z paniką w oczach patrzył na jego twarz, ocenił szybko jego stan i jak zauważył, że nie wyrządził za wielkich szkód, przecisnął się między Nowickim, a framugą drzwi do kuchni i zaczął szukać w zamrażalniku jakiegoś lodu.  
-Michał... - Usłyszał znowu słaby głos, ale nie zareagował tylko zaczął robić szybko opatrunek.  
-Poczekaj chwilę. - Doktor wydukał tylko przez zaciśnięte gardło.  
„Jakim ty kurwa jesteś debilem. Ja pierdolę drugi raz go spotykasz i znowu robisz mu krzywdę!” - Ocenił sam siebie w myślach.  
-Michał. - Tadeusz powiedział głośno i stanowczo jeszcze raz jego imię.  
Starszy Smuga tym razem powoli odwrócił się do rozmówcy, trzymał w dłoniach lód zawinięty w jakiejś szmatce, ręce mu drżały i wyglądał jak wystraszone zwierzę.  
-Na twoją obitą mordę. - Lekarz wyszeptał z cieniem rozbawienia.  
Marynarz prychnął z czułością, nie wierzył w kuriozalność tej sceny, opuścił ręce, przymknął oczy i wyczekiwał zimna na twarzy. Michał od razu zrozumiał ten gest, zrobił krok do przodu i najdelikatniej jak potrafił przyłożył opatrunek do policzka Tadka. Próbował nie gapić się na niego, ale jakoś nie potrafił i już po chwili dostrzegł jasne piegi na czubku nosa znajomego.  
-Ty masz piegi. - Przyznał z oszołomieniem. Od razu ugryzł się w język, bo zorientował się jak to musiało zabrzmieć.  
Nowicki uchylił lekko powieki i spytał się cicho Michała:  
-A gdzie?  
Młody lekarz poczuł ciepło na policzkach, uciekł wzrokiem od przyszłego marynarza i odpowiedział niewyraźnie:  
-Na nosie.  
-A tak. - Stwierdził z zadumą Nowicki i wtulił się policzkiem jeszcze bardziej w dłoń z lodem – Doktorku nie uciekaj ode mnie. - Skarcił go z wesołością w głosie.  
Michał opanował swoją rękę, a wzrok wbił mocno w podłogę.  
„Idioto nie próbuj nawet na niego spojrzeć.” - Upomniał się w myślach i jak na szpilkach stał przed Nowickim.  
Nie wiedział ile minęło, ale przez cały czas czuł na sobie spojrzenie Tadeusza co z jednej strony było miłe, ale z drugiej okropne.  
-Chyba już starczy. - Przyznał przyszły marynarz i nie wiedząc dlaczego jego prawa dłoń spoczęła na głowie Michała i doprowadziła do nieładu jego włosów.  
Starszy Smuga nawet tego nie skomentował, tylko wycofał się, lód wrzucił do zlewozmywaka, szmatkę powiesił na rączce szafki, a sam szybkim ruchem znalazł się na kanapie w salonie. Wbił się w jej najdalszy róg od kuchni i czekał na rozwój sytuacji. Nowicki jakby nigdy nic wszedł do salonu i wybrał krzesło do siedzenia. Michał odetchnął z ulgą. Tadek oparł się łokciami o stół i usadowił swoją głowę na dłoniach. Wyglądał na najbardziej spokojnego człowieka na świecie co bardzo różniło się od postawy lekarza.  
-Śmieszny jesteś. - Stwierdził pewnie Nowicki.  
Starszy z chłopców położył dłonie na kolanach i odpowiedział sztywno:  
-Ja? Nie wydaje mi się.  
Kąciki ust Tadeusza powędrowały ku górze, jego wyraz twarzy stał się bardzo przyjazny i zmienił gładko temat:  
-To jak tam było na wyjeździe?  
Michał najpierw potaknął głową, przejechał dłońmi po wierzchu ud, westchnął ze zmęczeniem i zaczął mówić:  
-No fajnie było. Nabrałem nowego doświadczenia, podszlifowałem język angielski, dowiedziałem się trochę więcej o Szwecji, ale no. Kontrakt mi się kończył, ojczyzna wzywała i jestem tu. Chociaż w Polsce jest inaczej to nie żałuję powrotu. Spotykam się ze starymi znajomymi, ogarniam się powoli i już nie mogę się doczekać aż zacznę tutaj pracować.  
-Mhm - Nowicki odparł bez przekonania – a mogę poznać prawdę? - Spytał się z ciekawością.  
Na twarzy starszego Smugi pojawił się podziw, ale też nie był za bardzo zdziwiony tym, że rozmówca wychwycił kłamstwo.  
-A tak naprawdę mogłem tam zostać i zarabiać kilka razy więcej, ale jak ostatni głupek wróciłem tutaj, no i chyba teraz żałuję. - Przyznał z rezygnacją i nie wiadomo dlaczego poczuł łzy w oczach.  
„No tak debilu, jeszcze raz się koło niego rozpłacz.” - Zachęcił samego siebie.  
-Ale ogarnij to, gdybyś nie wrócił to by nie doszło do tego spotkania i może dalej uważałbyś mnie za wroga numer jeden. - Nowicki powiedział optymistycznie.  
Starszy Smuga parsknął z rozbawienia, przetarł na szybko dłońmi swoją twarz i rzekł poważnie:  
-No masz rację. - I w końcu zdecydował się na zwrócenie wzroku na Tadka.  
Przyszły marynarz wyglądał jak zadowolony misio, któremu właśnie udało się pocieszyć bardzo smutnego drugiego misia. Biła od niego dumna, pewność, ale również troska o jego rozmówcę.  
-Jesteś niemożliwy. - Michał stwierdził szczerze.  
-Jestem tego świadom. - Nowicki odparł bez cienia wątpliwości.  
Młody lekarz poczuł się znacznie rozluźniony i wiedział, że zasługa leży tylko po stronie tego wkurzającego człowieka co siedzi naprzeciwko niego na krześle.  
-A mogę wiedzieć co z moim bratem? - Spytał się w końcu.  
-Oczywiście. – Tadeusz powiedział naturalnie i dodał – Śpi razem z Andrzejem w pokoju obok... albo już nie śpi. Tak szczerze to nie wiem. Ale no, Andrzej dzisiaj rano wstał z wielkim choróbskiem i od rana twój brat próbuje go odratować.  
Michał potaknął głową, że rozumie i od razu zaczął zadawać następne pytania, które były związane z jego zawodem:  
-Wiadomo co mu jest? Dostał leki? Jak on się w ogóle czuje? Co jest przyczyną jego stanu?  
Nowicki podniósł prawą dłoń w geście, żeby doktor już przestał być doktorem i tylko poinformował go pewnie:  
-Brachu, Janek daje sobie radę i naprawdę twoja troska tutaj więcej zrobi złego, niż dobrego.  
Starszy Smuga speszył się znacznie, ponieważ nie pojmował tego. To nie jego wina, że chce wszystkim pomagać, a w szczególności swojemu bratu. Przyszły marynarz musiał to zauważyć, bo pochylił się do przodu i wyszeptał konspiracyjnie:  
-Młody też potrafi się zająć ludźmi.  
Lekarz w pierwszym momencie tego nie zrozumiał, myślał przez dłuższą chwilę i jedynie co wyszło z jego ust to ciche „Aha.”.  
Nastała lekko niekomfortowa cisza, którą starszy Smuga próbował jakoś przerwać, ale nie miał odwagi, a Nowickiemu nawet odpowiadał taki stan rzeczy.  
-A jak tam z twoim nosem? - Michał wypalił ze speszeniem.  
Tadek oparł się wygodniej na krześle, uśmiech dalej nie opuszczał jego twarzy i odpowiedział naturalnie:  
-Jak mnie wyrzuciłeś z mieszkania to od razu poszedłem na SOR, powiedziałem im, że po pijaku po prostu uderzyłem się w coś i mnie opatrzyli. Nie zadawali więcej pytań. - Pod koniec wypowiedzi wzruszył ramionami.  
Nie było widać w nim jakiejś uraz do doktora.  
-Naprawdę przepraszam. - Michał wyszeptał cicho.  
-Brachu luz, serio. Było minęło. - Przyszły marynarz odparł z życzliwością.  
-Spoko. - Starszy Smuga dodał na koniec, ale dalej czuł się strasznie.  
-Mówię serio. - Zapewnił go poważnie Nowicki – Byłeś w dołku, też ja przesadziłem i mogłem się domyślać, że możesz agresywnie zareagować. - Przyznał rzeczowo.  
-Ale ja ci krzywdę zrobiłem. - Lekarz upierał się przy swoim.  
-Tak naprawdę to ja też ci zrobiłem krzywdę. - Rzekł z namysłem Tadek – Za bardzo na ciebie naciskałem. Cień tej sytuacji był widoczny nawet przy naszym dzisiejszym przywitaniu.- Wytłumaczył na spokojnie.  
Michał skapitulował, podniósł z rezygnacją ręce na wysokość barków i zakończył najbardziej dyplomatycznie jak mógł tę sprawę:  
-Według mnie to ja wtedy byłem większym dupkiem od ciebie i naprawdę nie rozumiem twojego uporu, ale jak sądzisz, że jest ok to tak pozostanie.  
-Dziękuję. - Powiedział Nowicki z życzliwym uśmiechem, przez co kąciki ust starszego Smugi na kilka milimetrów powędrowały ku górze.  
Ten człowiek dla Michała był jak jedna wielka zagadka, czasami potrafił go doprowadzić do szewskiej pasji, ale nagle w jednym momencie czuł się przy nim tak spokojnie oraz bezpiecznie.  
Nastała wtedy bardzo komfortowa cisza, w której tkwili nie wiadomo ile i po prostu na siebie patrzyli. Lekarz tak naprawdę nic więcej nie potrzebował, Janek spał smacznie za ścianą, a on miał chwilę relaksu. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz czuł taki lekki stan błogości.  
-Brachu chcesz może herbaty? - Tadek spytał się niepewnie.  
Chyba nie chciał niszczyć jego miłej chwili, ale wygrała ciekawość bliższego poznania starszego Smugi. Michał wstał z kanapy tak naprawdę nie wiedząc dlaczego i dopiero odpowiedział po pewnym czasie:  
-Z miłą chęcią.  
Nowicki stanął koło niego, jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnął i jak zadowolone małe dziecko poszedł do kuchni. Lekarz ze rezygnacją pomachał głową, ale było widać, że też się bardzo dobrze bawi, i dołączył do swojego znajomego.  
Tadek z gracją otworzył górną szafkę nad czajnikiem i wyzywająco zadał pytanie:  
-Jaką byś chciał?  
Michał nawet nie próbował udawać, że zwrócił wzrok na coś innego, niż marynarza. Skrzyżował pewnie ręce na piersi i odpowiedział z obojętnością:  
-A wybierz co tam uważasz za dobre.  
Nowicki zaśmiał się pod nosem, szybko zgarnął jakiś kartonik i zaczął przygotowywać napój. Starszy Smuga zdecydował, że podejdzie bliżej niego i oparł się blat.  
-I co wybrałeś? - Spytał się z ciekawością.  
Tadek nie popatrzył na rozmówcę, ale mogło się dostrzec w jego oczach iskierki ekscytacji.  
-Czarna z mango i truskawką. - Rzekł gładko.  
-Brzmi obiecująco. - Michał przyznał z namysłem – Do ciebie by pasowała melisa. - Dodał z rywalizacją.  
Lekarz czekał na jakąś reakcję ze strony tego drugiego, ale nic takiego nie było. Kompletnie tego nie rozumiał, ponieważ jak dobrze pamiętał i jak się zorientował z dotychczasowej rozmowy Tadeusz w czasie wymiany zdań lubił dogryzać.  
-Tak uważasz? - Usłyszał po chwili jego głos i został w niego wbity ostry wzrok.  
-Eee... - Tylko to wyszło z ust doktora  
Czuł się jak głupek, ponieważ nie wiedział co zrobił źle. Postępował tak jak wcześniej, a nawet lekko się wyluzował, a Nowicki stał się nagle jakimś pieprzonym drapieżnikiem, który chciał go zjeść na drugie śniadanie. Michał wyprostował się szybko, zmierzył go wzrokiem i nawet nie mógł odpowiedzieć, bo marynarz wybuchł ciepłym dla ucha śmiechem. Lekarz jeszcze bardziej nie rozumiał o co chodzi i tylko mrugał ze zdezorientowaniem na szybko oczami. Poczuł po chwili na swoim lewym barku dłoń Nowickiego, ale dalej nie wiedział co tutaj się wyprawia. Czy coś go ominęło?  
-Doktorku ja żartowałem. - Wytłumaczył przez łzy Tadek. - A meliskę bardzo lubię. - Dodał życzliwie i puścił do niego oczko.  
Michał uznał, że tego nie widział, pragnął, żeby to się nie wydarzyło, tylko spytał się z powagą:  
-Czy ty się popłakałeś z radości?  
-Ano brachu. - Tadek odpowiedział z jeszcze większą przyjaźnią, przetarł dłonią oczy – A coś w tym złego?  
Starszy Smuga w pierwszym momencie chciał odpowiedzieć „Tak.”, ale wiedział, że to by nie miało sensu. Emocje, uczucia są dla niego dosyć obcym tematem i w ogóle reagowanie normalnie na jakąkolwiek reakcję innego osobnika. Zdecydował się tylko na podniesienie prawej dłoni na wysokość klatki piersiowej jakby chciał coś zacząć tłumaczyć, ale zrezygnował. Bał się, że może jeszcze dojść do większego pogrążenia jego osoby w oczach Nowickiego, więc tylko wzruszył ramionami wziął w dłonie swoją herbatę i wyszedł z kuchni.  
Nie spodziewał się, że w salonie zastanie jeszcze jedną osobę. Stanął w półkroku, kiedy dostrzegł swojego brata, który wyglądał na wielce wypoczętego oraz lekko nieogarniętego. Żaden z nich się nie odezwał tylko zaczęli głupią walkę na spojrzenia. Nie wiadomo dlaczego i nie wiadomo po co. Jakby ten pierwszy kontakt decydował o tym jak się rozegra resztę spotkania.  
Michał przegrał, ponieważ kątem oka widział jak Tadek patrzy na niego jakimś niecodziennym wzrokiem, którego od dawna nie doświadczył.  
„Czy to była opiekuńczość?” - Lekarz spytał irracjonalnie sam siebie.  
-Dzień dobry bracie. - Powiedział sztywno młodszy Smuga.  
-Dzień dobry. - Starszy odpowiedział z życzliwością.  
-Przyszedłeś wcześniej. - Jan stwierdził dość oczywiście.  
Doktor zacisnął bardziej dłoń na kubku, który był za gorący do trzymania w rękach i rzekł ze spokojem:  
-Źle mnie zrozumiałeś, mówiłem o godzinie dwunastej.  
Twarz przyszłego weterynarza na chwilę zmieniła wyraz na zszokowaną, ale starał się cały czas trzymać swoją bezwyrazową maskę.  
-Dobrze. - Zaczął niepewnie i zakończył po namyśle – Dasz mi ogarnąć siebie oraz Andrzeja, a ciebie przez ten czas zabawi Tadek?  
-Możemy spotkać się kiedy indziej. - Michał zaproponował z wielkim bólem, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać – Tadek już mi mówił, że Andrzej źle się czuje. - I spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale to nie wyszło, ponieważ tak mocno nie chciał wracać do pustego mieszkania.  
Młodszy Smuga potaknął głową ze zgodą i stwierdził logicznie:  
-Możemy tak zrobić...   
-Nie! - Ktoś krzyknął łamiącym się głosem z sypialni.  
Nagle koło Janka pojawił się Wilmowski opatulony kołdrą.  
-A co ja... - Przyszły weterynarz zaczął z oburzeniem.  
-Chociaż zjedzmy razem rosół. - Chory powiedział z ostatecznością w głosie.  
Michał stał cały czas w tym samym miejscu i ze zdezorientowaniem patrzył na całą sytuację, która się przed nim rozgrywała. Nie miał siły, a nawet sam nie chciał wchodzić między nimi. Nowicki natomiast cały czas stał w kuchni i patrzył na doktora z jakąś troską. Wilmowski chociaż ledwo trzymał się na nogach to wyglądał na wielce pewnego i nie chciał słyszeć o rezygnacji, której nie było, bo Janek machnął tylko głową, że się zgadza.  
-Ale lądujesz na kanapie pod kołdrą. - Młodszy Smuga stanowczo dodał.  
Chory uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, podszedł do Michała uścisnął mu dłoń na powitanie, a potem usiadł potulnie na sofie.  
Doktor nie zadawał jakichkolwiek pytań tylko jakoś automatycznie skierował się na drugie krzesło, które znajdowało się w salonie i bez dodatkowych słów usadowił się na nim.  
-Czyli jest pan lekarzem? - Usłyszał cichy głos Wilmowskiego.  
-Tak. - Najstarszy z chłopców odpowiedział szybko i dodał z rozbawieniem – I możesz mówić mi Michał. Wiem, że jestem stary, ale nie aż tak.  
Andrzej uśmiechnął się bardzo miło i przyjaźnie. Janek zniknął w kuchni i razem z Tadkiem zajęli się rosołem. Michał poczuł się domowo i jeszcze bardziej bezpiecznie. Nie sądził, że uda mu się dojść do takiego stanu w tym okropnym mieście.  
-A ty studiujesz geografię, prawda? - Lekarz zapytał się z zaciekawieniem.  
-Tak, jakoś to mi idzie, ale nie uznałbym się za najlepszego. - Wilmowski stwierdził z takim wielkim spokojem co Michała bardzo zainteresowało.  
-Co tam mówiłeś?! - Janek krzyknął z kuchni.  
-Ja... - Andrzej próbował jakoś zacząć, ale jak strzała z kuchni wyszedł młodszy Smuga z podwiniętymi rękawami koszuli oraz szmatką przerzuconą przez prawe ramię i przerwał mu z wielką powagą:  
-Michał, on ma wszystkie możliwe stypendia, pisze do czasopism naukowych, już nie zliczę na ilu był konferencjach, a i dzieciaki go kochają. No i oczywiście był u prezydenta.  
-Ty też byłeś. - Chory odgryzł się z lekką rywalizacją w głosie.  
-Wielkie mi rzeczy. - Jan przyznał lekceważąco.  
Wilmowski poprawił się na kanapie, wyzywająco popatrzył na swoje chłopaka i powiedział z dumą:  
-A ty też masz wszystkie możliwe stypendia, zoo cię wzywa w środku nocy, czasopisma naukowe biją się o twoje artykuły i jeździsz na konferencje.  
Młodszy Smuga wzruszył ramionami i stwierdził naturalnie:  
-Ale to jest nic jak się patrzy na ciebie. - I wyszedł z salonu kończąc tym ten wątek.  
Lekarz kompletnie nie wiedział co tutaj właśnie zaszło. Po pierwsze Janek potrafi powiedzieć długie zdanie. Po drugie Janek potrafi rozmawiać z innymi ludźmi. Po trzecie Janek jest chyba jakimś geniuszem w swojej dziedzinie. Po czwarte dla Janka całym światem jest Andrzej i tylko on się dla niego liczy. Po piąte Michał był kompletnym idiotą, że tak mocno stracił kontakt ze swoim bratem.  
-A jak było w Szwecji? - Usłyszał ciche pytanie skierowane do niego przez Wilmowskiego.  
Michał przez dłuższą chwilę nie odzywał się, ponieważ przyswajał aktualną sytuację. Nie wierzył w to, że może być z nim bratem tak dobrze i chyba będzie miał możliwość na poprawę relacji z nim, dlatego bez namysłu wypalił:  
-Do spotkania z wami bardzo żałowałem, że wróciłem do Polski, ale aktualnie czuję się znakomicie. - I nie wiedząc dlaczego uśmiechnął się jak ostatni głupek.  
-Ooo, a kto tutaj ma taki piękny uśmiech? - Tadek wszedł do salonu z garnkiem zupy i rozbrajająco patrzył na Michała, przez co uśmiech jego jeszcze bardziej się powiększył.  
Po chwili już wszyscy mieli miski z pysznym jedzeniem i w spokoju wzięli się za konsumpcję. Janek siedział z Andrzejem na kanapie, a marynarz oraz doktor zajmowali krzesła, które były po drugiej stronie stołu.  
-Kto robił rosół? - Najstarszy z chłopców spytał się naturalnie.  
-Ja. - Nowicki odpowiedział z dumą.  
-Ught. - Michał skrzywił się od razu – To dlatego jest taki niedobry.  
Tadek bez jakiekolwiek komentarza dźgnął palcami lewej ręki w żebra lekarza. Starszy Smuga zasyczał z bólu jak i rozbawienia, odwrócił się z udawaną wrogością do jegomościa po prawej stronie i przyznał:  
-Ale ja tylko prawdę powiedziałem.  
Nowicki obrócił się do niego, pomachał głową z politowaniem i rzekł ze zmęczeniem:  
-Nie próbuj nawet ze mną zaczynać tych gierek.  
-Pf, nie boję się ciebie. - Michał bez zastanowienia wypalił.  
-Ah tak? - Nowicki spytał wyzywająco.  
Starszy Smuga przez chwilę zawahał się, zastanawiało go do czego Tadek jest zdolny, ale z drugiej strony chyba nie może być już gorzej, niż to co było prawie rok temu.  
-Tak. - Odpowiedział z pewnością.  
Nowicki uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i nic nie powiedział, tylko zaczął dalej konsumować swój posiłek. Doktor patrzył jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę na niego i miał zamiar zadać jakieś pytanie, ale nic nie zrobił. W tym samym czasie Janek nie pojmował co tutaj się stało i przeskakiwał wzrokiem z jednego na drugiego, a Andrzej jakoś tak za spokojnie jadł rosół, wyglądał na bardzo zrelaksowanego i wszystkowiedzącego człowieka. Resztę posiłku minęło we względnej ciszy, co jakiś czas tylko Tadek z zamysłem patrzył na Michała, tamten natomiast nie wiedział o co chodzi i pytał cicho „Co?”, Nowicki wtedy tykał go palcem między żebrami, bądź dźgał stopą w kostkę i nic więcej nie robił. Wyglądali jak parka nastolatków, które żyją we własnym świecie i mają w nosie resztę uczestników obiadu. Młodszy Smuga był w wielkim szoku, ale nie miał za bardzo odwagi, żeby zadawać jakiekolwiek pytania, a Wilmowski z satysfakcją śledził każdy ruch swoich towarzyszy.  
Po skończonym posiłku Janek zamierzał od razu wygonić Andrzeja do sypialni, ale ten plan pokrzyżował marynarz, który klasnął w dłonie i powiedział pewnie:  
-Michał siłujemy się na ręce.  
-Co proszę? - Doktor wypalił od razu z wielkim zdziwieniem.  
-Ten kto wygra ten ma rację w sprawie rosołu. - Tadeusz odpowiedział jak najbardziej poważnie.  
Starszy Smuga popatrzył na niego i zrozumiał. Nowicki czuł się wielce urażony i chciał przez głupią walkę podbić swoje ego. Co tak naprawdę było błędnym myśleniem, ale marynarz chciał, żeby doktor tak sądził.  
Posprzątali bardzo szybko stół, postawili krzesła naprzeciwko pulpitu, usiedli i Tadeusz wyzywająco popatrzył na Michała. Lekarz poczuł się lekko zagrożony oraz uznał, że da na spokojnie wygrać znajomemu. Nie chciał mu sprawiać smutku, ale nie rozumiał czemu znowu nie załapał jego żartu.  
-Ale wiesz, że ja się tylko z tobą droczyłem. - Powiedział ze zrezygnowaniem.  
-A ja mówię naprawdę poważnie, że ten kto wygra to ma rację. - Nowicki przyznał naturalnie.  
-Tadku... - Doktor spróbował jeszcze raz.  
-Cicho sza mi tutaj! - Marynarz zakończył ostro i położył prawy łokieć na stole.  
Starszy Smuga ze zrezygnowaniem pomachał dłonią i zrobił to samo z ręką co jego przeciwnik. Młodszy z braci nagle nie wiadomo skąd i kiedy pojawił się po jednej stronie stołu i poinformował beznamiętnym głosem:  
-Wygrywa ten, który pierwszy przypnie rękę przeciwnika do stołu. Nie rozmawiamy oraz nie dotykamy siebie w czasie meczu, najlepiej by było gdybyście na siebie nie patrzyli. Rozumiemy się?  
-Tak. - Odpowiedział słabo Michał, który nie pojmował kuriozalności tej sytuacji.  
-Tadek? - Janek dodatkowo upewnił się wbijając wzrok w marynarza.  
-Tak tak tak. - Rzekł szybko i zacisnął pewnie dłoń lekarza.  
Weterynarz policzył do trzech i puścił ich wolno.  
Michał nawet nie chciał walczyć, po prostu doszedł do wniosku, że da znajomemu szybką wygraną i pogodzi się z porażką. Nie zamierzał jeszcze raz sprawiać mu przykrości swoim nie najlepszym zachowaniem, więc doszedł do wniosku, że takie zagranie jest najbardziej fair w tej sytuacji. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy po tym jak jego młodszy brat odsunął się od nich nie poczuł siły ze strony Tadka. Nie rozumiał tego i zastanawiał się o co chodzi, więc pytająco popatrzył na niego. Natomiast na twarzy Nowickiego mogło się zobaczyć rywalizację, a w jego oczach czy to było pożądanie? Starszy Smuga bardzo się przestraszył i jakoś automatycznie jego mięśnie zaczęły działać przez co ręka marynarza była blisko stołu. Doktor chciał wiedzieć czemu Tadeusz zrezygnował z walki i poddał się od tak, przecież to nie miało sensu! Kiedy w końcu wierzch dłoni Nowickiego dotknął stołu Michał zgłupiał. Momentalnie poczuł na swoich policzkach ciepło i naprawdę miał problemy z oddychaniem. Chciał się nawet spytać przeciwnika „O chuj ci chodzi człowieku?”, ale szybko uciekł do łazienki tłumacząc, że ten rosół naprawdę musiał mu zaszkodzić.  
Stojąc w małym pomieszczeniu, opierając się rękoma o umywalkę słyszał jak Janek żywo dyskutuje z Tadkiem na temat tego jak debilnie dał się podłożyć i chyba ma problemy z myśleniem, bo dopuścił do tego, że jego starszy brat z łatwością wygrał z nim na rękę. Michał przyswajał wszystkie informacje uważnie, ale dalej tego nie rozumiał co się tam kurwa odwaliło, bo przecież to nie mogła być prawda. Doktor wiedział, że życie to jeden wielki żart i to nie może być prawda. Po prostu kurwa nie może. Poczuł łzy w oczach i nawet nie próbował udawać, że daje sobie radę, pozwolił emocją bez żadnych dodatkowych słów działać i już czuł po chwili jak stróżki słonej wody spływają mu po policzkach.  
Nie wiedział ile tam tak po prostu stał. To mogła być minuta, a nawet godzina, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi, bo miał w głowie tylko jedną myśl. Zaczynał na swoje nieszczęście mieć nadzieję, że może jednak jest szansa. Usłyszał nagle pukanie do drzwi i od razu wykrzyczał łamiącym się głosem:  
-Już chwila!  
Nacisnął szybko spłuczkę, przemył zimną wodą twarz, wytarł się ręcznikiem i ze sztucznym uśmiechem wyszedł z łazienki.  
-Wiesz co Janek ja już będę się zbierał. - Powiedział na spokojnie, kiedy wszedł do salonu.  
Wilmowski razem z młodszym Smugą siedzieli przytuleni w siebie na kanapie, a Nowicki coś tam robił w kuchni.  
-Już? - Andrzej spytał się ze zdziwieniem.  
-Andrzej jesteś chory i tak głupio zrobiłem, że zostałem, bo jednak powinieneś teraz odpoczywać. - Lekarz odpowiedział rzeczowo.  
Marynarz stanął w przejściu do drugiego pokoju i zaproponował miło:  
-To ja też mogę iść, bo i tak miałem jeszcze dzisiaj pomóc rodzicom.  
Michał znacznie się speszył, zrobił krok do tyłu informując wszystkim, że się z tego wycofuje i przyznał:  
-No co ty nie będę ci przecież niszczył wolnej soboty.  
Nowicki wzruszył ramionami i odparł:  
-Dla mnie to żadnej różnicy nie robi.  
Jednakże Michał dostrzegł coś w jego spojrzeniu co wywołało u niego szybsze bicie serca.  
-Jest to dobry pomysł. - Po chwili Andrzej stwierdził miło.  
Janek przez cały czas dalej uważnie obserwował swojego brata jak i przyjaciela, i dopiero po dłuższym namyśle stwierdził:  
-Muszę przyznać Michałowi rację, że ty – Tu popatrzył ostro na chorego – powinieneś odpoczywać.  
Tadek parsknął cichym śmiechem i już bez słów skierował się w stronę korytarza.  
Zajęło im chwilę ubieranie się oraz zakładanie butów. Starszy Smuga naprawdę się zdziwił, że przy pożegnaniu Janek uścisnął mu dłoń i powiedział „Do zobaczenia.”, gdzie Andrzej dodał „Mam nadzieję, że szybkiego.”. Michał poczuł, że przyjazd do Polski to był jedna z tych ważnych decyzji, których nie będzie żałować do końca życia.   
Sądził, że pożegna się z Tadkiem pod blokiem jego brata, ale ten w tym momencie, kiedy Michał już chciał powiedzieć mu miłe „Cześć.” to spytał się go z zaciekawieniem:  
-To, w którą stronę idziesz?  
-A w tamtą. - Lekarz odpowiedział szybko i machnął ręką.  
-To idziemy razem. - Tadek z radością przyznał w głosie i jakby nigdy nic zaczęli iść ramię w ramię.


	3. demon, który okazał się aniołem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no zawalczyli o siebie.

Tadeusz był zdziwiony reakcją Michała. Nie spodziewał się, że tak bardzo źle zareaguje na żart ze strony Nowickiego. Marynarz był świadomy tego, że starszy Smuga jest bardziej skomplikowany od Janka. Wiedział, że relacje dla niego są ciężkie, ale nie myślał, że tak diametralnie się to zmieniło w przeciągu tego jednego roku. Jak tylko go zobaczył w drzwiach mieszkania swoich znajomych to doszedł do wniosku, że powalczy na poważnie o tego mężczyznę i tym razem nie da tak łatwo siebie spławić. Fakt, nie był najlepszy w tych wszystkich miłosnych sprawach, bo po prostu był za bardzo szczery i jak widział, że obie osoby do siebie pasują to do jasnej cholery niech się zejdą, a nie odwalają jakiś popieprzony taniec godowy (tak, Wilmuga o was mowa). Myślał, że Michał wyczuje ten dość dziecinny podryw, ale jak się okazało nie ogarnął tego, więc Tadek zdecydował, że wyjdzie z nim i mniejszymi kroczkami oraz na spokojnie wszystko mu wyjaśni.  
Nie dziwił się, że doktor chciał go spławić już pod blokiem i zamierzał od niego uciec, więc jak najbardziej naturalnie poinformował go, że tak łatwo się on go nie pozbędzie. Czuł wielki zachwyt, kiedy Smuga nie zaczął protestować tylko szybko przyswoił sobie, że zostanie odprowadzony pod same drzwi. Chłopaki szli ramię w ramię. Michał przez cały czas czuł się spięty i Tadka jakoś bardzo to nie dziwiło, nawet byłby w szoku, gdyby lekarz zachowywałby się luźo, dlatego najzwyczajniej w świecie marynarz zaczął rozmowę:  
-Kiedy zaczynasz pracę?  
Smuga przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadał, ponieważ kalkulował co mu lepiej opłaca się odpowiedzieć.  
-Dopiero za miesiąc. - Odparł w końcu zdawkowo.  
-O! Czyli przez ten czas masz wolne? - Nowicki spróbował lekko drążyć temat.  
-Tak. - Michał zaczynał być już lekko rozluźniony.  
-O to super, będziemy mogli spotykać się w weekendy. - Tadek stwierdził z radością.  
Doktor pytająco na niego popatrzył, co Nowickiego w ogóle jakoś nie zdziwiło, więc wytłumaczył szybko:  
-Wiesz, jeszcze studiuję na AMWa w Gdyni i dostajemy tylko przepustki na weekendy.  
-Aha... - Michał powiedział, ale nie rozumiał czemu on mu to mówi – ale co ja mam do tego? - Spytał się słabo.  
-Aaaa, zapomniałem, że ty nie ogarniasz. - Marynarz rzekł z życzliwością, ale nie miał nic złego na myśli – Bo wiesz ja chcę się z tobą spotykać. - Dodał rzeczowo.  
Smuga momentalnie stanął w miejscu, przez co starsza babcia co szła za nimi zaczęła się bulwersować, ale żaden z nich nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Natomiast Nowicki złapał dłońmi doktora za ramiona i zadał z troską cicho pytanie:  
-Michał wszystko dobrze?  
Twarz starszego z chłopców przybrała bledszy kolor i patrzył z niezrozumieniem na towarzysza. Otwierał usta i po chwili je zamykał, jakby nie wiedział co chce zrobić. Dopiero po pewnym czasie udało mu się wydukać:  
-Ale, że ty chcesz się ze mną się widywać?  
Tadeusz momentalnie uśmiechnął się ciepło i odpowiedział szczerze:  
-Oczywiście, bardzo mi na tobie zależy i chciałbym się z tobą spotykać.  
Zaczął sypać powoli śnieg, a Michał nie miał czapki. Nowicki bez żadnych słów ściągnął swoją i nałożył ją na głowę doktora.  
-Trzymaj, bo jeszcze się przeziębisz. - Marynarz skarcił go z troską, a sam założył kaptur od kurtki.  
Smuga dalej stał w tym samym miejscu, ale wzrok jego był wbity w chodnik. Nie bardzo wiedział co się aktualnie dzieje, ale bardzo chciał, żeby to trwało jak najdłużej. Właśnie dowiedział się, że jednak jego życie może przestać być żartem, jeśli spróbuje postarać się o tego człowieka, który właśnie dbał o niego jak nikt nigdy.  
-Mogę też do ciebie przyjechać. - Michał wyszeptał cicho.  
-Ale że do Gdyni? - Tadeusz spytał się z nadzieją.  
Lekarz nie był pewny swojego własnego głosu, więc tylko potaknął głową przez co uśmiech Nowickiego jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył.  
-Chodź dalej, bo coś zimniej zaczyna się robić. - Marynarz zaproponował łagodnie i już po chwili szli bardzo blisko siebie w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.

***

-Ale, że co? - Jan spytał się ze zdziwieniem i dalej patrzył z przejęciem na leżącego Andrzeja pod kołdrą, kocem i jeszcze jednym kocem.  
-No oni kręcą ze sobą. - Chory jeszcze raz naturalnie i spokojnie powtórzył.  
-Pierdolisz. - Smuga zaprzeczył od razu i położył się koło niego – Przecież Michał miał narzeczoną, on musi być hetero. - Zawyrokował od razu.  
-Aha, a ja to co? - Przyszły geograf zdziwił się i z niedowierzaniem wbił wzrok w swojego chłopaka.  
-Andrzej, Ania to była licealna miłość oraz to jest kompletnie inny przypadek. - Jan wytłumaczył pewnie.  
Wilmowski zrozumiał, że przyszły weterynarz będzie miał problemy z przyswojeniem tej wiedzy na temat swojego brata, więc po prostu poddał się.  
-Tylko proszę ciebie nie pisz ani nie dzwoń do niego w tej sprawie, bo jak pamiętam Tadek mi mówił, że Michał jest dość specyficzny w tych sprawach. - Chory odparł ze zmęczeniem.  
-Co? - Smuga wypalił od razu i geograf wiedział, że przepadł.  
-No, przecież słyszałeś ich rozmowę. - Andrzej odpowiedział rzeczowo od razu, ale nie dostrzegł żadnego zrozumienia na twarzy Janka, więc zaczął wyjaśniać – Tadek i Michał spotkali się rok temu w nie najlepszy okolicznościach. Tadek od razu zakochał się w Michale i jak głupi czekał na jego telefon, ale Michał jest durniem, który do niego nie zadzwonił, bo jest tchórzem i doszedł do wniosku, że Tadek to debilny marynarzyk. Naprawdę nie wiem co się tam odwaliło oraz co się odwaliło w mózgu Michała, ale Tadek cały czas mnie zapewniał, że chłopak jest zagubiony.  
Zdrowy parsknął śmiechem i przyznał:  
-Co za głupki.  
Andrzej popatrzył na niego ze wyrzutem i spytał się od razu:  
-Powiedz mi kto się na siebie czaił przez trzy lata?  
Janek nie odpowiedział tylko wtulił się jeszcze bardziej w swojego chłopaka i zmienił temat:  
-Miałeś odpoczywać.  
Wilmowski już nic więcej nie powiedział, tylko pocałował Smugę w usta i znowu zasnął.  
„Bycie chorym ma swoje plusy.” - Przyszły geograf pomyślał jeszcze przed snem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tak, wymyśliłam nowy ship.


End file.
